Kimondani a kimondhatatlant
by baranyfelhobodorito
Summary: Az első évad vége és a második évad legeleje környékén játszódik. Justin balesete és az utána történtek vannak középpontban. Valahol követi, valahol viszont nagyon nem azt, ahogyan a sorozatban történtek az események.


**Kimondani a kimondhatatlant**

**Az első évad vége és a második évad legeleje környékén játszódik. Justin balesete és az utána történtek vannak középpontban. Valahol követi, valahol viszont nagyon nem azt, ahogyan a sorozatban történtek az események. **

Ahogy ott ült az autóban és arra gondolt, hogy mennyire tökéletes is volt ez az este. Visszanézett a tükörben, hogy még egyszer láthassa a mosolyát, mielőtt elmegy haza, tök egyedül. Meglátta az ütőt, ami vészesen közelített Justin felé, a nevét kiabálta, rohant amilyen gyorsan csak telt tőle, de már késő volt. Elterült a földön és mindenhol csak folyt a vér, elfogta a düh és meg akarta ölni azt a hülye heterót, de az már túl messze volt. Justin meg ott feküdt mozdulatlanul, egy hatalmas vértócsa közepén. Letérdelt mellé, átkarolta, iszonyú fájdalmat érzett, tudta, hogy valamit tennie kell, ezért hívta a mentőket, meg Mikeyt, a szavak csak úgy maguktól jöttek ki a száján, nem is emlékezett rá, hogy mit mondott. Majd csak várt, úgy tűnt, mintha már órák óta ülne ott, karjaiban Justinnal. Nem akart mást csak még egyszer látni azt a csillogó kék szempárt és a mosolyát. Érezte, amint elkezdtek szép lassan lefolyni a könnycseppek az arcáról. „Francba, Brian Kinney nem sír, főleg nem egy hülye kis kölyök miatt." gondolta magában. De akárhogyan is küzdött, a könnyek csak nem akartak elfogyni. Ideges volt, tehetetlen dühöt érzett, amiért nem tudta megvédeni. Magát hibáztatta, amiért eljött, amikor már az első pillanattól tudta, hogy ez nem jó ötlet, de nem tudott ellenállni Justin kérésének tudta, hogy neki a világot jelenti, ha elmegy vele. „Hülye, vén fasz, kell neked minden hülye kis pöcsöt megdugnod. Tudtad, hogy szűz mégis megbasztad. Persze jó volt, nagyon is, soha senkivel nem volt még ilyen jó, de akkor is, csak egy hülye kis kölyök volt, aki beléd is zúgott. Kellett neked ez? Persze, hogy nem, mennyivel egyszerűbb volt az életed nélküle. És mennyire üres…" Miközben így vívódott önmagában, megérkezett a mentő. Kiszakították a karjaiból, beszéltek hozzá, de fel se fogta, hogy mit kérdeznek, csak állt és nézte, ahogy beteszik a mentőautóba, hirtelen ő is felugrott, nem akarta egyedül hagyni. Mikor megérkeztek a kórházba Justint betolták egy műtőbe. Ő meg ott maradt egyedül a folyosón. Csak állt ott és meredten nézett abba az irányba, amerre eltűnt a fiú. Remegett. Nem tudta, hogy meddig bírják még tartani a lábai. Csak állt, mozdulatlanul. Végéig nézett magán, az egész testét vér borította, az ő vére. A kezében görcsösen markolta a fehér selyemsálat, ami vértől vöröslött. Lassan az arcához emelte és megszagolta, még érezni lehetett rajta az illatát. Ekkor már nem bírta tovább, túl sok volt neki, zokogva lerogyott a legközelebbi székre. Szorította az arcához a sálat és hagyta, hogy elnyelje a könnyeit. Nem tudta, hogy mióta ülhetett már ott, de érezte, amint egy kéz végigsimít a karján. Felpillantott. Mikey ült mellette. Tényleg, mintha felhívta volna, de most még őt sem akarta látni. Csak Justint akarta, végre tudni akarta, hogy mi van vele. Nem szólt és nem is mozdult csak a sálat szorította és várt. Várta, hogy történjen valami, hogy az orvosok megmondják végre, hogy mi a fasz van vele. Órák teltek el így, Micky meg csak ült mellette. Nem bánta, hogy nem tesz fel neki hülye kérdéseket, csak örült, hogy itt van vele.

Meglátta az orvost, ahogy kijött a műtőből. Felugrott és odarohant hozzá.

„Doktor úr, mondja hogy van Justin? Justin Taylor."

„Ön a fiú rokona?"

„Nem de ő az én…az én…egy barátom. Tudnom kell, hogy mi van vele."

„Sajnálom, de csak családtagoknak adhatok felvilágosítást."

„EZT NEM TEHETI. TUDNI AKAROM, HOGY MI VAN VELE."

„Brian nyugodj meg. Rögtön felhívom Justin anyukáját. Neki is tudnia kell, hogy mi történt, addig is nyugodj meg."

„NEM AKAROK MEGNYUGODNI. NEM TÉGED BORÍT BE JUSTIN VÉRE. A KURVA ÉLETBE IS."

„Doktor úr legalább bemehet hozzá, amíg meg nem jön az anyja."

„Igen, de nem maradhat sokáig, pihenésre van szüksége.."

Brian összeszedte minden erejét és bátorságát, majd belépett Justin szobájába. Ott feküdt az ágyon. Sápadt volt, olyan fehér amilyennek még sosem látta. Szép aranyszőke haja leborotválva és egy hatalmas kötés volt a fején. Fizikai fájdalmat érzett, amiért így kell látnia őt. Lassan odasétált az ágyhoz, leült mellé, finoman megfogta a kezét. Jéghideg volt, mintha már nem is lenne benne élet.

„Idefigyelj Justin, ne merészelj nekem meghalni! HALLOTTAD? Fel kell épülnöd mert…fel kell és kész! A kibaszott kurva életbe, miért nem tudnak valamit mondani ezek az orvosok!"

Ült ott és várta, hogy az a kék szempár még egyszer ránézzen. A nevét hallotta, de nem tudta honnan jött. Megfordult és meglátta Justin anyját. A nő össze volt törve, zokogott. Elindult felé és megölelte őt.

„ Mrs. Taylor, mit mondanak az orvosok? Ugye Justin jól van? Ugye felépül? Tudnom kell!"

„Azt mondják súlyosan megsérült a feje, de addig nem tudnak biztosat,amíg fel nem ébred. Az is lehet, hogy nem fogja tudni használni a végtagjait."

„NEM! EZ NEM TÖRTÉNHET MEG! MIKOR FOG FELÉBREDNI?"

„Senki sem tudja. Azt mondják, hogy akár napokig, hetekig is kómában lesz."

Ez már túl sok volt neki. Olyan volt az egész, mint egy rémálom, fel akart ébredni. Lassan elkezdett kifelé hátrálni, majd megfordult és rohant. Futott, futott maga se tudta hová, csak el innen. A végén a lakásánál kötött ki. Bement letépte magáról a ruhákat és beállt a zuhany alá. Csak folyt rá a meleg víz, ami összekeveredett Justin vérével és a saját könnyeivel.

A mindig erős, magabiztos Brian, most elveszettnek és gyengének érezte magát. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy valakihez ennyire fog kötődni Mikeyn kívül, de ez a kis hülye befészkelte magát a bőre alá. Elzárta a vizet, ahogy volt vizesen és meztelenül bedőlt az ágyba. Magára rántotta a takarót és magához ölelte a sálat. Nyugtalan álomba merült. Miközben aludt rémálmok gyötörték. Újra és újra átélte a Justinnal történteket. Mikor felébredt folyt róla a veríték és kapkodta a levegőt. Felkapott valami ruhát a zsebébe gyűrte a sálat és elment, hogy heroint szerezzen, jobban akarta érezni magát. Meg akart szabadulni az emlékektől, felejteni akart. Hazafelé olyan volt, mintha lebegne, nem is érdekelte, hogy mi történt, csak azt tudta, hogy jól érzi magát. Órák óta először olyan volt, mintha semmi más nem létezne a világon csak ő. Mámorító boldogság lett úrrá rajta. Miután újra hazaért, delíriumos álomba merült. Szinte mozdulatlanul feküdt, teljesen kiütve. Mikor magához tért fájt mindene, hányingere volt. Nem is tudta, hogy mi történt. Majd minden emlék egyszerre zúdult rá, megtalálta a zsebében a véres sálat is. Megnézte az órát, több mint egy napja ütötte ki magát. 18 nem fogadott hívás Michaeltől, 6 Lindseytől, 5 Debbietől, 2-2 Tedtől és Emmettől, egy pedig Mrs. Taylortól. A többi hívás nem érdekelte, de Justin anyját rögtön visszahívta. Félt, nem tudta, hogy valami nagy baj történt vagy végre magához tért e. Kicsöngött, senki sem vette fel. Azonnal elindult a kórházba, hogy megtudja mi történt. Mikor beért a kórházba, ott találta és Debbiet, ahogy aludtak Justin ágya mellett. Halkan odasétált, végigsimította Justin arcát. Törékenynek látszott. Összeszorult a szíve, ahogy az életvidám fiú így feküdt előtte. Tehetetlennek érezte magát. Utálta ezt az érzést, a nagy Brian Kinney nem képes ezt megoldani. Haragudott és teli volt dühvel. Közben Debbie felébredt.

„Brian. Mindenki téged keresett. Hol a fenében voltál?"

„Otthon. Aludtam."

„Te hülye fasz, Justin itt fekszik a kórházban, te pedig arra sem vagy képes, hogy idetold a segges és megkérdezd, hogy él e még."

„Hogy van?"

„Semmi változás. Még mindig kómában van. Egyenlőre nem sok jót jósolnak, de legalább életben van és ez a lényeg."

„Akkor meg mi a faszért hívtatok annyiszor, ha úgyse történt semmi?"

„Talán azért, mert szüksége van rád."

„Azt se tudja, hogy itt vagyok, kómában van."

„Hogy te mekkora fasz vagy Brian."

„Én is szeretlek, na szia Debbie."

Kisétált az ajtón és meg sem állt a Babylonig. Ki kellett eresztenie a gőzt. Mi lehetne ennél alkalmasabb erre, minthogy a sötét szobában eltöltsön néhány órát. Miközben besétált olyan volt, mintha csak a teste lenne jelen, a lelke valahol egészen máshol járt. Hirtelen feltűnt előtte Emm és Ted.

„Brian. Mindenki téged keresett."

„Mi a fasz? Hányszor kell még ezt ma meghallgatnom? Aludtam. Most meg itt vagyok, hogy megdugjak valakit."

„Azt hittük, hogy a kórházban leszel."

„Mit keresnék én ott? Justin kómában van és miatta mégsem hagyhatok ki egy jó kis dugást."

„Mi csak…"

„Hagyjuk, nem akarok erről többet beszélni. Hol van Michael?"

„Elutazott. David után ment."

„Én meg azt hittem, hogy mégis csak itt marad."

„Rengetegszer keresett téged, hogy elbúcsúzzon, de te nem vetted fel a telefont."

„Jól van, sok lesz mára a lelkizésből, megyek és keresek egy szexi pasit."

Elindult a sötét szoba felé, már bánta, hogy idejött, nem is volt kedve az emberekhez. Baszni sem akart már. Körülötte mindenhol keféltek és szoptak. Elindult leghátra leült egy fotelbe. Még le sem ült máris ketten is elkezdték simogatni és kigombolni a nadrágját. Az egyik szopta, míg s másik elkezdte vetkőztetni. Amikor letolta a nadrágját utána kapott és kirántotta a zsebéből a sálat. A nyakába tekerte, majd hagyta, hogy a két férfi szopja és nyalja. Semmi élvezetett nem érzett közben. Üresnek volt mindent. Amikor végeztek ott maradt és csak ült tovább, semmihez sem volt kedve. Újabb srác jött, keményre szopta, majd ráült a szoros seggével a farkára. Brian még csak meg sem mozdult közben. Valamikor hajnalban elege lett az egészből és otthagyta a Babylont. Úgy döntött, hogy visszamegy a kórházba. Remélte, hogy most már senki sem lesz ott. Mielőtt odament volna Justin szobájához megállt a nővérpultnál és megkérdezte az éjszakás nővért, hogy van e bent nála valaki, miután kiderült, hogy már minden látogatója elment elindult a szoba felé. Leült mellé az ágyra és nézte, ahogy alszik. Órákon keresztül nem mozdult csak ült, gondolkozott. Eszébe jutott, amikor először meglátta a Libertyn vagy amikor először megdugta őt. Mikor elkezdett világosodni elindult haza. Még véletlenül sem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy bárkivel is összefusson. Nem volt rájuk kíváncsi. Persze azt sem akarta, hogy tudják, hogy ennyire törődik és aggódik Justin miatt. A következő két hétben minden napja így telt el. Napközben ivott és exezett, este meg elment dugni a Babylonba különböző névtelen és arctalan emberekkel. Majd bement a kórházba és napfelkeltéig ott maradt. A látogatás után hazament, ha sikerült neki, akkor egy-két órát aludt, ha meg nem akkor még több exet vett be, hogy bírja a munkát, már amikor bement. Olyan volt, mint egy élőhalott. Alig akartak ráismerni. Miután eltelt egy újabb önpusztításokkal teli nap, a kórházban az éjszakás nővér a lehető legjobb hírrel szolgált. Justin végre felébredt. Hirtelen nem is tudta, hogy most mit csináljon. Egyfelől boldog volt, hogy végre ébren van és fel fog épülni, másrészt viszont rettentően félt. Félt, hogy őt fogja hibáztatni mindazért, ami történt. Amit meg is értene, hiszen ő is saját magát hibáztatta. Ha nem megy el a bálba, akkor nyugodt estéje lett volna és az a hülye fasz sem támad rá. Vagy ha már volt olyan idióta, hogy odament, akkor legalább nem kellett volna magára hagynia, vagy el kellett volna vinnie magával. Döntenie kellett, hogy bemegy hozzá, üldögél mellette, ahogy mindig. Vagy felkelti és beszél vele, esetleg haza is mehetne. A végén úgy döntött, hogy az lesz a legjobb, ha hazamegy. Már elindult kifelé, de rájött, hogy nem bír elmenni anélkül, hogy ne látná az arcát. Persze csak azért, hogy biztos legyen benne, hogy minden rendben van. Elindult visszafelé. Elérte az ajtót, ott állt és nézett befelé az üvegen, de nem bírt bemenni. Olyan békésen aludt, nem akarta felébreszteni. Csodálatosan szép volt, az jutott eszébe, hogy még sosem látta ilyen gyönyörűnek. Elmosolyodott álmában, majd a nevét suttogta. „Brian." Legalább álmában nem utálta, talán éppen szexeltek. Nem volt képes elmozdulni onnan, órákig állt ott és bámulta az alvó Justint. Észre sem vette, hogy mennyire elszállt az idő, ilyenkor már régen otthon szokott lenni, hogy elkerülje a reggeli látogatókat. De most mikor elindult volna kifelé szembe jött vele Lindsey.

„Brian, téged is látni a kórházban."

„Csak bejöttem egy vizsgálatom eredményeiért."

„Persze és véletlenül azon a szinte kell átvenned, ahol Justin is fekszik."

„Nem is tudtam, hogy itt fekszik."

„Ezt a hülyeséget nem fogod nekem beadni."

„Ugyan már miért látogatnám meg a kölyköt? Amúgy hogy van?"

„Gyere be és kérdezd meg tőle."

„Nincs időm rá. Rohannom kell, majd még összefutunk."

„Brian várj. A körülményekhez képest jól van. De a jobb kezét nem tudja majd rendesen használni. Valószínűleg soha nem lesz képes többé rajzolni, legalábbis úgy nem, ahogy régen."

„Legalább most már nem kell döntenie a Dartmouth vagy a Művészeti között."

„Ne csinálj úgy, mintha nem érdekelne, mert tudom, hogy érdekel."

Nem akart tovább Lindseyvel beszélgetni, nem akarta, hogy gyengének lássa, ezért elindult kifelé, egy szó nélkül otthagyta őt. Ahogy kiért és beült az autójába rögtön keresett egy cigit. Be kellett tépnie, mert ezt, anélkül nem bírta volna elviselni. Tudta, hogy Justinnak az, hogy nem rajzolhat rosszabb, mint bármi más. Ez volt az élete, mindennél jobban szerette. Legszívesebben most rögtön megölte volna azt a hülye kis homofób köcsögöt.

A nagy Brian Kinney rettegett. Félt meglátogatni Justint. Hetek teltek el úgy, mint az előző kettő, azzal a különbséggel, hogy már nem mert bemenni a szobájába csak az ajtóban állt és nézte. Ha rosszat álmodott, akkor dühös lett és önmagát marcangolta, amiatt, hogy ami történt. Közben Melnek segített felkészülni a tárgyalásra, remélte, hogy ezt a köcsögöt elítélik és legalább egy ideig börtönben rohad majd.

Már majdnem két hónap telt el az eset óta, de Justin még mindig kórházban volt és messze volt még attól, hogy teljesen felépüljön. Briant annyira felemésztette a bűntudat, a drogok és az alkohol, hogy elszakadt mindenkitől. Már Debhez se ment be, a munkahelyén is alig látták, került mindenkit. Nem érdekelték a barátai, az emberek. Azt se tudta, hogy miért él még, amikor minden kibaszott nap egyformán lehangoló, reménytelen, undorító. A barátai aggódtak érte, tudták, hogy valamit tenniük kell, amivel kimozdítják ebből az állapotból, de egyikük sem járt sikerrel. Végül úgy döntöttek, hogy felhívják Michaelt és megkérik, hogy jöjjön ide és beszéljen vele, hátha rá hallgat. Brian a sötét szobában dugott valami pasit, ki tudja már hányadikat aznap, amikor Michael visszajött Pittsburgbhe. Már majdnem elment, amikor meghallotta Mikey hangját.

„Mikey, te meg mi a faszt keresel itt?"

„Téged. De látom éppen nagyon elfoglalt vagy."

„Már majdnem végeztünk itt, majd később beszélünk."

„Nem most kell beszélnünk."

„Jaj ne most te is azzal jössz majd, hogy Brian mennyire megváltoztál, tisztára depressziós vagy…"

„Miért nem így van?"

„Ugyan már…kérlek. Én? Mitől lehetnék én depressziós?"

„Talán attól, ami Justinnal történt?"

„Ugyan már még csak eszembe se jut soha a kis szöszi. Nem érdekel, hogy mi van vele."

„Akkor?"

„Semmi csak kicsit sokat buliztam mostanában. Meg kicsit megundorodtam az emberektől. Semmi olyan, amin egy kis ex ne segíthetne. Most pedig ha megbocsátasz ott láttam valakit, akit egész este meg akartam dugni."

„Brian!"

De Brian eltűnt a meztelen férfiak tömegében, elment megkeresni azt a srácot, bár már arra sem emlékezet, hogy melyik volt az, de nem is érdekelte, a lényeg az volt, hogy minél távolabb kerüljön Mikeytól és ne kelljen vele beszélnie. Nem akart Justinról beszélni, senkivel sem. Megvárta, amíg szinte kiürült a hely, nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy összefut Mickeyval. Elindult a kórházba, már szinte csukott szemmel is odatalált volna. Mikor odaért Justin ajtajához és benézett a szobába nem látott ott senkit. Úrrá lett rajta a kétségbeesés. Megijedt, hogy talán valami baja történt, csak azt tudta, hogy hetek óta csak azt hallja, hogy már sokkal jobban van. Talán hazudtak neki? Meg kell tudnia, hogy mi történt, méghozzá most azonnal. Elindult, hogy keressen valakit, akárkit, aki felvilágosítást adhat neki. Sehol senkit sem talált. Aztán a semmiből előbukkant egy nővér.

„Mondja hol van Justin Taylor, aki ebben a szobában volt?"

„Ma délután haza engedték, már elég ha csak pár naponta bejár a kezelésekre, nem szükséges itt lennie."

Hazaengedték. Csak erre tudott gondolni, végre jobban van. Megnyugodott, egy kis boldogságot érzett. Mosolyogva indult el haza, bár rossz érzés volt, hogy nem láthatta őt, már úgy hozzá szokott, hogy minden éjszakát itt tölt és figyeli őt, de tudta, hogy jó helyen lesz otthon. Tudta, hogy Jen vigyázni fog rá. Mikor hazaért, nem tudott aludni, pedig most már nem kellett Justin miatt aggódnia, nem értette az egészet. Jó persze nem látta a saját szemével, hogy minden rendben van, de akkor is, tudta. Pár órán keresztül forgolódott az ágyban, majd feladta. Úgy döntött, hogy nekiáll dolgozni, úgyis el van maradva. Azzal is csak szenvedett. Hallotta, amint valaki bejön az ajtón, Michael volt az.

„Te meg mi a faszt keresel itt?"

„Téged. Most jövök anyámtól és gondoltam beszélhetnénk kicsit, esetleg eljöhetnél velem a kórházba."

„Minek menjek a kórházba? Justin már úgy sincs…mármint leszarom mi van vele."

„Ezt még te magad se hiszed el."

„Tudod mit Mikey, inkább menjünk a Woody's-ba. Olyan régen jártam már ott. Iszunk valamit, felszedek egy jó pasit, mint a régi szép időkben."

„De ha elmegyek veled, akkor beszélsz velem arról, hogy mi van?"

„Hát persze, majd arra is sort kerítünk, de előbb iszunk. Mármint én lefürdöm, mert bűzlöm, aztán mehetünk is."

Otthagyta Mikeyt a szobában lassan elindult a fürdő felé. Ki kellett valamit találnia, hogy hogyan szabaduljon meg véglegesen Michael kérdéseitől. Nem akart velem beszélni. Nem is tudta, hogy mit mondhatna. Hiszen ő sem tudta, hogy mit is érez, mert annyi minden kavargott benne. Elkezdte kigombolni az ingét, levette, csak a sál maradt a nyakában. Azóta is minden nap hordta, nem tudott tőle megszabadulni. Az arcához emelte megszagolta, már nem érezte többé rajta Justin illatát. Finoman letette, hogy nehogy víz érje, majd beszállt a zuhany alá. Engedte magára a hideg vizet, fel kellett ébrednie és úgy kinézni, ahogy a régi Brian Kinneynek, mert akkor talán békén hagyja Mikey. Mikor visszament hozzá a szobába furcsán nézett rá, mintha sajnálná őt, vagy inkább szeretettel. Nem tudta eldönteni. Elindultak. A Woody's tele volt. Utálta minden egyes percét, túl józan volt hozzá, hogy ennyi ember vegye körül. Innia kellett, bármit csak üsse ki. Először csak hallgatta, ahogy Mikey csacsog neki, nem tudta, mit beszél csak üveges szemekkel nézett rá, és néha bólogatott. A női csevely után következett volna az, amit egész este kerülni próbált. Tudta, hogy most valahogy el kell menekülnie innen, körbenézett, hátha talál valakit, aki miatt lerázhatná Mikeyt. Semmi, sehol egy dugni való pasi. Már éppen azon volt, hogy bármelyik lúzerrel beéri, amikor észrevette, hogy a helység másik végében elkezdtek tömörülni az emberek. Nem tudta mire vélni a dolgot, kicsit közelebb ment, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta, hogy Mikey még mindig hozzá beszélt. Valami vonzotta oda, ahová a tömeg állt, maga sem tudta, hogy mi de a lábai mintha maguktól mentek volna egyre közelebb és közelebb. Mikor odaért, meglátta őt. Justin ott állt a tömeg közepén, a karjait maga köré fonta, a fejét lehajtotta és csak azt ismételgette, hogy: „Hagyjatok békén. Nem gyertek közelebb." Összeszorult a szíve, hogy így kellett látnia őt. Bizonytalanul megindult felé, pár méterre megállt tőle, majd a legszebb kék szempár nézett rá, amit csak valaha látott. De most nem mosoly és öröm bujkált bennük, hanem félelem és rettegés. Újra elindult felé lassan, tétován Justin is tett felé pár lépést, majd amikor egymás elé értek érezte, amint a fiú a karjaiba veti magát és átöleli. Az egész teste megfeszült, majd megnyugodott a görcsös öleléstől. Hetek óta most érzett először valamit, amikor egy másik test hozzáért, olyan volt mintha hirtelen minden újra a régi lenne, élvezte, ahogy a másik meleg teste hozzásimul. Megemelte a kezeit és finoman Justin köré rakta őket. Érezte a haja illatát, a meleg leheletét, ahogy a nyakát csiklandozta. Percekig álltak így egymást karolva. Nem tudta mit tegyen vagy mondjon, csak azt tudta, hogy nem akarja, hogy véget érjen ez a pillanat, szerette volna, ha örökké tart. Egyre többen és többen vették őket körül. Mindenki csak egy pár szót szeretett volna velük váltani. Mindenki arra volt kíváncsi, hogy van Justin, vagy tényleg neki köszönhető e, hogy a fiú megmenekült. Érezte, ahogy a szőke fiú a karjaiban összerezzen és egyre inkább szorítja őt. Tudta, hogy ki kell innen menekítenie. Gyorsan Michael után kiabált, majd megragadta Justin karját és kirohant vele. Beültette az autójába és elindult vele Jenhez. Egész út alatt ott reszketett mellett az ülésen, látta amint minden érintéstől, hangtól megijed. A szíve szakadt meg attól, hogy így kellett látnia, nem tudta, hogyan segíthetne neki. Megállt a ház előtt és várta, hogy kiszálljon, de ez nem történt meg, nem mert megmozdulni sem. Csak nézett rá a rémült kék szemeivel.

„Nem akarok haza menni. Mire végre megtaláltalak, addig 12-szer ijedtem meg."

„Otthon van a helyed, anyukád mellett. Én nem tudok neked segíteni és nem is akarok. Nem vagyok én ápolónő."

„De én veled szeretnék lenni. Miért nem látogattál meg?"

„Mert nem volt semmi értelme. Kórházban voltál, én meg semmit sem tudtam volna tenni érted."

„Szerettem volna, ha bejössz. Hiányoztál."

„Justin, jobb ha most bemész, mielőtt anyukád teljesen kétségbe esik, hogy hol vagy."

Mikor ezt kimondta kirohant Jennifer az ajtón sírva, kiabálva. Látszott rajta, hogy teljesen kétségbe van esve. Nem akarta, hogy anyjával legyen, haza akarta magával vinni és ölelni, csókolni, ő akart róla gondoskodni, de tudta, hogy ez lehetetlen, mert ő erre nem lenne képes, hiszen ő csak egy hülye fasz, aki csak dugni tud. Jennél úgy is jobb helye lesz, mert ő bármit megtesz érte és ő rendesen gondját tudja majd viselni. Ahogy Justin belépett az ajtón az anyjával, érezte, ahogy egy könnycsepp végiggurul az arcán. Megfogadta, hogy ha kell akkor soha többet nem találkozik vele, mert akkor legalább biztonságban lesz és ennél semmi sem volt számára fontosabb. Elfelejtette, hogy Michael ott ül a hátsó ülésen. Csak akkor tűnt fel neki, amikor lesimította a könnycseppet az arcáról.

„Ennyire fontos neked?"

„Csak belement valami a szemembe."

„Szerintem meg Brian Kinney végre megtapasztalta azt, amit ezt hitte, hogy sosem fog."

„És mi lenne az?"

„Szerelmes lettél."

„Ugyan már, ez hülyeség. Én nem voltam, nem vagyok és soha nem is leszek szerelmes."

„Szerintem, meg még magadnak se mered bevallani, hogy mit érzel, mert félsz, hogy megbántanak. Pedig te is tudod, hogy Justin szeret téged."

„Én nem szeretem Justint. Ő csak egy hülye, idegesítő, kiállhatatlan kisfiú, akit nem tudok levakarni magamról."

„Ez mind igaz, de te sem vagy tökéletes és ő mégis szeret téged."

„Mikey két választásod van vagy befogod és hazaviszlek, vagy ha tovább beszélsz, akkor most azonnal kiszállsz."

„Rendben befogom, de akkor is igazam van és ezt te is tudod."

Az út további részében nem szóltak egymáshoz. Úgy vezetett át az egész városon, hogy nem is emlékezett rá. Nem tudta kiverni a fejéből Justin ijedt tekintetét. Ötlete sem volt, hogy mit tehetne azért, hogy végre teljesen meggyógyuljon, jobban legyen, de tudta, hogy bármire képes lenne, hogy újra mosolyogni lássa. Aznap még a Babylonba sem volt kedve elmenni, csak ivott. De ez sem segített, szóval fogta az üveget és a falhoz vágta. Csak feküdt, mozdulatlanul. Nem tudott aludni csak Justin járt a fejében. Órákkal később felhívta Jent, úgy döntött beszélnie kell vele. Persze nem vette fel a telefont. Miért is venné, hiszen biztos alszik az éjszaka közepén. Csak ő az, aki nem tud aludni. Valamikor hajnalban kikelt az ágyból, úgy döntött nem szenved itt tovább, inkább letusol és elmegy dolgozni. Mielőtt kikelhetett volna az ágyból, kopogtak. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy ki lehet az ilyen korán, de semmi kedve nem volt senkihez. Amikor kinyitotta az ajtót Jennifer állt ott.

„Mrs. Taylor mit keres itt ilyen korán? Justin nincs itt."

„Jennifer. És tudom, hogy nincs itt, otthon alszik."

„Akkor mit keres itt?"

„Tudom, hogy tegnap Justin, azért ment el otthonról, hogy téged lásson. Szeret téged és nem érti, hogy miért nem látogattad meg. Én tudom, hogy ott voltál minden éjszaka, persze nem mondtam el neki, nem akartam, hogy túlságosan is reménykedjen. Szeretném, ha nem mennél a közelébe. Jobb lesz neki nélküled. Én elfogadom, hogy meleg, de nem szeretném, ha veled lenne, melletted csak bajba keveredik."

„Én megértem, hogy így érzel, hiszen én is magamat hibáztatom. De tudnod kell, hogy én…én sze…én törődöm vele. „

„Tudom. De meg kell értened, hogy…"

„Várj. Én értem, hogy miért kéred ezt és nem is akarok vele találkozni, szeretném, ha a mindent megkapna és boldog lenne és nem hiszem, hogy ez mellettem sikerülne neki."

„Örülök, hogy megértettük egymást. Akkor jobb, ha én most megyek."

Miután Jennifer kiment az ajtón Brian nekitámaszkodott a falnak lassan elkezdett lefelé csúszni. Tudta, hogy most van vége. Soha többé nem látja Justint. Ennyi volt. Nem tudta mihez fog kezdeni nélküle. De ha 29 évig kibírta nélküle, akkor ezután is elboldogul, majd valahogy. Csak még azt nem tudta, hogy hogyan. El kellett terelnie a figyelmét, meg akart szabadulni még az emlékétől is. A szauna, oda kell mennie. Ott legalább addig dughatja a pasikat, amíg el nem felejt mindent. Ennél jobb ötlet nem jutott eszébe, mert bárhová máshová is megy, minden csak őrá emlékeztetné. Nem gondolta volna, hogy valaha is fel tud kelni a földről, hogy legalább elindulhasson, el innen, ahol mindenről csak ő jut eszébe. Az egész napot a szaunában töltötte, szinte végkimerülésig kefélte a pasikat. Utána egyből a Babylonba ment. Reggel sem bírt haza menni. Három napig nem is nézett a lakása felé sem. Aztán úgy döntött, hogy most már muszáj szembenéznie az emlékekkel, még ha fájdalmas is. Éppen, hogy belépett a lakásba máris valaki dörömbölt az ajtón és a nevét kiabálta. Ezer közül is megismerte ezt a hangot, Justin hangját. Csak állt az ajtó mellett, nem tudta eldönteni, hogy mit tegyen, nagyon szerette volna látni, beszélni vele, de tudta, hogy nem lehet, megígérte az anyjának, hogy soha többet nem találkozik vele. Justin meg csak a nevét kiabálta. Nem bírta tovább elviselni, kinyitotta az ajtót.

„Justin. Mit keresel te itt?"

„Látni akartalak."

„Minek? Menj inkább haza pihenni, nem vagy még jól."

„Bemehetek?"

„Nem. Sietnem kell, nincs rád időm. Menj el!"

„Brian. Kérlek. Beszélni szeretnék veled."

„Mondtam, hogy nem."

Becsapta Justin orra előtt az ajtót. Hallotta még, amint a fiú elkezd sírni a másik oldalon. Ki akart rohanni, megölelni, megvigasztalni, de tudta, hogy nem lehet, mert akkor önző módon a saját érdekeit tartaná szem előtt és most először érezte azt, hogy bármit megtett volna egy másik ember boldogságáért, még ha ettől ő boldogtalan is lesz.

Másnap úgy tett mintha minden rendben lenne. Délután beugrott Debhez a büfébe. Már hetek óta nem járt ott. Itt volt az ideje, hogy újra visszatérjen a rendes kerékvágásba. Eleget szenvedett, újra boldog, gondtalan életet akart.

„Brian?"

„Szia Debbie."

„Ezer éve nem láttunk erre."

„Kicsit elfoglalt voltam. Túl sok volt a dugnivalóm."

„Brian kicsim, nem kell ez. Tudom én, hogy csak nagyon hiányzott neked Justin."

„Nem tehetnénk úgy, mintha nem is létezett volna a szöszi? Kezd elegem lenni belőle, hogy mindenki csak róla beszél. Nem ő a világ közepe, nem körülötte forog minden."

„Csak nem féltékeny vagy, hogy ő most több figyelmet kap, mint te? Amúgy szerintem nem csak a mi, hanem a te összes gondolatodat is leköti ez a kis taknyos."

„Ez faszság. Én nem hiszek a szerelemben, az leszbiknek való. Én a csak a baszásban hiszek, az meg már megvolt vele, majd keresek mást. Senki sem pótolhatatlan."

„Te egy akkora nagy fasz vagy. Nem is értem, hogyan szerethetett beléd."

„Én csak enni akartam, úgyhogy több kommentárt nem kérek a kajámhoz. Köszi."

Miközben evett Justin lépett be az ajtón. Először Brian nem is vette észre, csak amikor Debbie elkezdett vele veszekedni.

„Aranyom, te mit keresel itt. Neked otthon lenne a helyed, nem vagy még jól."

„Én csak reméltem, hogy itt megtalálom Briant, mert otthon nincs."

„Ott van hátul, drágám."

„Justin. Mit akarsz már megint. Megmondtam, hogy nem akarok veled beszélni. Soha többet nem akarlak látni. Nem kellesz már nekem. Mit kezdjek egy fiúval, aki a kezét se tudja rendesen használni."

„Hogy te mekkora fasz vagy. De tudod mit, én vagyok a hülye köcsög, amiért azt hittem, hogy talán egy kicsit szeretsz. Nem kell félned soha többé nem látsz majd."

„Brian, ezt meg mi a faszért kellett. Szegény gyereket úgy megbántottad, hogy soha többet nem fog neked megbocsátani."

„Akkor jó. Pont ezt akartam elérni."

Brian legszívesebben Justin után rohant volna, meg akarta állítani és megmondani neki, hogy szere…mármint törődik vele. De nem tehette. Megígérte Jennek és saját magának is. Most meg annyira sikerült a lelkébe taposnia, hogy ha térden állva könyörögne, amit sosem tenne meg természetesen, akkor sem bocsátana meg neki. Nem baj ennek így kellett történnie. Brian Kinneynek Justin előtt is csodálatos élete volt és most, hogy a kis taknyos végre kikerült a képbő,l újra minden visszatér, végre, a régi kerékvágásba, hiszen kinek van szüksége erre a szőke napsugármosolyú fiúra. Neki ugyan nem. Igaz?


End file.
